Very Much in Need of Medical Attention
by EmeraldTulip
Summary: '"Seriously, Daniel? Again? This is the third time in two days. Two days!" - "Sorry." - "Don't be sorry, be better on guard or someone's going to—Bob!" - "What? You said to attack him when he wasn't looking!" - "That's not what I meant—oh, Big D and Douglas are going to kill me."' (Dedicated to Stardust16)
**Title:** _Very Much in Need of Medical Attention_

 **Rating:** K+ for injuries and implied blood and burns and stuff (not violence)

 **Genre:** Family, humor, friendship

 **Characters:** Daniel, Douglas, Leo, Bob, Spin, Adam, Donald, Bionic Students (so a few unimportant OCs), Dr. Ryan

 **Pairing(s):** None, just lots of family bonding

 **Summary:** '"Seriously, Daniel? Again? This is the third time in two days. _Two days_!" - "Sorry." - "Don't be sorry, be better on guard or someone's going to— _Bob_!" - "What? You said to attack him when he wasn't looking!" - "That's not what I meant—oh, Big D and Douglas are going to kill me."' (Dedicated to Stardust16)

 **Warnings:** An OC alert, I suppose, but they're not really important. Fun fact: I combined and translated some of my IRL friends names to make the names featured!

 **Notes:** Stardust16 and I were talking about Daniel always getting himself hurt, and BOOM! This story's base was created. I decided to write it, and Star… well, Star, I hope you enjoy! Same for all the rest of ya!

* * *

The problem wasn't that Daniel got himself into trouble quite often—it was more that he didn't seem to care if he injured himself in the process and promptly did whatever he had done again. Like when he tested out his super speed—he slammed into three walls and just kept going.

That only ever lead to one place—the med bay. Daniel landed himself in the medical wing at the Bionic Academy three times in _two days_. Not to mention that he ended up requiring a personal doctor, just for him.

* * *

 _Two days ago…_

"Duck!"

Daniel listened to his brother overseeing their training, barely managing to avoid a kick from one of the students he was sparring with.

"Heat vision blast to the left!"

He looked at the target to his left and fired, cleanly slicing the head off of a practice dummy.

"Copy Jen's powers and fire!"

Twisting around in a flash, Daniel tapped a girl—Jenny—on the shoulder and sent her tumbling back after firing a blast of literal fire towards her face (what? She was flame resistant).

"Jump!"

Daniel barely had enough time to hop over the trip wire stretched in front of his feet.

"Roll!"

Daniel dropped to the ground, tumbling under a beam and narrowly missing a blast of electricity.

" _Egg_ roll!"

Daniel faltered. "Uh, what?"

Unfortunately, it was at that particular moment that a errant laser sphere caught him just above his shoulder and he fell to the floor.

Leo stopped firing lasers and electricity and scrambled down from his high perch on top of the outside training tower. "Daniel, I'm _really_ sorry—but what happened? You suddenly just stopped."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Adam, answering Leo for the youngest Davenport boy. "Your brother was yelling instructions and then yelled 'egg roll'. Daniel got confused and stopped."

Adam shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Charlie had egg rolls and I wanted one. Besides, Daniel should really know not to listen to me by now!"

Leo turned towards him slowly, teeth gritted. "You. Are. A. _Mentor_. They're _supposed_ to listen to you!"

"Why do we even need mentors anymore?" Spin complained. "We got the ability-perfecting app! We're more advanced than you, anyway. Half the school's been split to different Davenport Bionic Academy bases, why can't _we_ go?"

"Because first of all, Adam got the upgrade, too, and I got a bunch of new abilities to keep you guys in line. So no, you're not more advanced than us. Second, even though you may have perfected your powers, you still have to learn discipline and integrity, along with battle tactics and how to properly handle dangerous situations!" Leo retorted.

"Speaking of dangerous situations," Bob spoke up, "shouldn't Daniel be getting up by now?"

Leo immediately dropped down beside his cousin. "Daniel?" He turned the boy—now deemed unconscious—and looked for any burns. He groaned in frustration when he saw what had happened. "Ugh, I hit him in literally _just_ the right place to knock him out. He's pretty badly burned." He gestured for Adam to help him, so the oldest mentor swallowed the rest of his egg roll whole and grabbed his youngest brother's legs. Together, Adam and Leo hoisted him up and began to carry him out of the room. Suddenly, Leo stopped and turned to Adam.

"You know, both of us leaving is a bad idea. Jenny, help Adam get Daniel to the medical wing. I'm staying here to keep training."

Jen nodded happily and headed out with Adam, but the rest of the students groaned. "Do we have to keep training?" Spin moaned, flopping dramatically to the ground.

"Yes," Leo said shortly. "Now up!" When the boy didn't move, Leo narrowed his eyes and aimed, sending a bolt of electricity towards Spin's feet. He snickered as a minor static shock traveled up the twelve-year-old's legs and said kid jumped a foot in the air.

"Fine," the 'bionic ballerina' grumbled, though he still didn't move. Leo raised a hand and snapped his fingers, which sparked as he grinned mischievously. Spin's eyes widened, and he scrambled back. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

Leo looked up as Daniel and Adam approached him in the cafeteria. When he saw Daniel's bandages, he winced. "Ooh."

Daniel turned and swatted Adam on the arm. "You said it didn't look that bad!"

"Well…" Adam trailed off. "Yeah, I lied and have no excuse."

Daniel looked at Leo. "Leo, since Mr. Brainless Liar here wouldn't tell me: how bad is it?"

Leo inspected Daniel's bandages worriedly. "Well… you're wearing about two miles of bandages around your shoulder and neck, so… it could've been worse?"

The youngest bionic Davenport gave him a look. "So it's pretty bad, then."

Leo shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry! The upgrade made my laser spheres ten times stronger, and since Taylor got moved to the New York facility, I haven't been able to release any of the excess energy as EMPs!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It doesn't matter; the doctor said it would be fine in a day or two."

"Even so, I'd feel a lot better if you sat out from training until then," Leo said worriedly, eyeing Daniel's bandages again as if they would blow up.

The youngest Davenport snorted. "Since when do you care?"

"Since Douglas became an overprotective dad!" Leo exclaimed. "Seriously, if he finds out _I'm_ the one who did this _and_ didn't make you sit out of training afterward, he'd have my head!"

Daniel opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud yell on the other side of the cafeteria. All three boys looked over and saw two students arguing loudly with another two.

Quickly assessing the situation, Leo rushed forward as Daniel asked Adam, "should we be worried?"

Adam nodded. "Definitely. Rio and Kaylor, the twins, are _really_ scary. They've got complimentary powers, too. On the other hand, Rhyder and Soul are best friends, and they're always really in synch. When those four are in a fight, well… it's a good thing we're insured."

"Wait… I'm not!" Daniel realized, aghast.

"Yeah," Adam nodded, eyes still fixed on the four fighting bionic teams. Leo was trying to calm them down, but he flinched when Rio's fingers began to flame, triggering a reaction from the other three—their powers began to sputter to life. "Bad luck for you."

Daniel turned to take cover, but an errant bolt of electricity shot from Rhyder's fingers, nailing the youngest Davenport right in the back. Once again, he collapsed.

"Daniel!" Leo shouted, and fortunately, the four arguing students stopped yelling—though their abilities didn't really die down. Leo glared at Spin, who was standing in the back. " _This_ is why you still need mentors."

"Well, the good news is that he's just out cold," Adam said, checking Daniel's pulse. "He's not hurt in any other way—"

A blast of ice suddenly emitted from Kaylor's fingers and collided with a wave of water from Soul, but the freezing tidal wave miraculously missed everyone— _except_ for Daniel.

Leo's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head, and he turned slowly, glare intensifying.

"Sorry, I glitched," Kaylor defended herself weakly, and Soul frantically nodded in agreement.

"Well, he really is out _cold_ now," Spins chuckled softly, amused.

Leo, on the other hand, was _not_ humored in the least. He yelled for a bit. Then he went around handing out detentions.

* * *

Daniel woke with a start, immediately figuring out that he was back in the hospital wing. He'd been there so often, he pretty much knew that ceiling like the back of his hand.

"Hey, he's up!" a voice called, and then three people approached—Adam, Mr. Davenport, _and_ Douglas.

"Dad?" Daniel said, sitting up. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Mr. Davenport were with that new team."

Douglas nodded. "Actually, it was just me. But I decided to come back a little early after Leo told me what happened."

"And I was on the mainland," Mr. Davenport added. "I came back from Centium City for a little while to visit Tasha."

"Wait, 'Centium City'?" Adam repeated before springing up and running from the room, screaming. "Leo! I know where Bree and Chase are!"

As his footsteps receded, Douglas shook his head. "Donnie, you really didn't tell them where Bree and Chase went?"

Donald shrugged defensively. "Slipped my mind."

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Of course it did. Anyway," he turned back to Daniel, "what happened? Leo said you got hurt _twice_ today."

Daniel just chuckled. "Yeah. Technically not my fault—the first time was due to an upgraded laser sphere, the second time was a few glitching students."

Donald stood. "Speaking of which, I should probably talk to the students—even if it's almost lights-out. Seriously, _this_ is why I haven't moved any of them to my other bases!" He spun on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Daniel, what's up with you?" Douglas asked his son. "You're getting hurt _way_ more than you should, than _anyone_ should. Seriously, can't you be more careful?"

Daniel laughed in disbelief. "Seriously? _You're_ telling _me_ to be more careful?"

Douglas rolled his eyes again. "Ha ha. I'm _serious_ , Daniel!"

Daniel sighed. "Well, I guess since I learned that I'm bionic, I've been really focused on all the cool stuff I can do. Not so much the 'staying safe' part. But it's fine, I'm okay." He suddenly stood, smiling. "See? I'm fine. Now, I'm going to sleep in the dorms. And I _will_ be training tomorrow." He ran from the room.

Donald walked back in a minute later. "No luck talking to him?"

Douglas shook his head. "Nope." He pulled out his phone, looking pointedly at his brother. "I think it's time to cash in that favor."

* * *

 _One day ago..._

Daniel stumbled to the side as another bolt of lightning leaped from Leo's fingers and smashed into his already faltering force field.

"Focus, Daniel!"

"I—I'm trying!" Unfortunately, he lost his concentration, and a blast of pure electricity smashed into his stomach. He doubled over, wheezing.

"Seriously, Daniel? Again? This is the third time in two days. _Two days_!" Leo exclaimed. "Seriously, you _have_ to get injured every day, don't you?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, slowly straightening.

Leo sighed. "Don't be sorry, be better on guard or someone's going to— _Bob_!"

The blond boy had taken the instructions _much_ too seriously. "What? You said to attack him when he wasn't looking!"

Leo literally facepalmed. "That's not what I meant—oh, Big D and Douglas are going to kill me."

* * *

Daniel didn't like the look on his father's face at _all_.

"Dad… what did you do?"

The former villain smiled, stepping to the side to reveal a dark-haired young man. "Daniel, I'd like you to meet Dr. Ryan, one of your uncle's employees. He has some medical training, and will be monitoring you for the next few days… or weeks… or months, it depends."

"Yeah!" the guy said excitedly. "Plus, I want to learn more about you robot people!"

Leo stuck his head into the room. "We're _not_ robots… oh, it's _you_." His lip curled at the sight of Dr. Ryan.

"You know this guy?" Daniel asked.

Leo nodded. "Yup. He's the reason I had my leg crushed." He glared. "That _hurt_ , man. _Not_ appreciated."

Dr. Ryan just waved it off. "Whatever. This is gonna be so fun!"

Leo turned to Douglas and Daniel, a horrified look on his face. "What curse have you brought upon us?" he demanded.

* * *

The 'doctor' was shadowing Daniel for days. He was _annoying_. It was all 'do you have a _fun_ button?' (directed at Daniel). Or 'hey, metal dude, get me a smoothie' (that one was directed at Leo).

Finally fed up, Daniel reluctantly admitted that he had to talk to his father. "Look," Daniel told Douglas, "I'm sorry I wasn't more careful. I will be, I promise. I haven't been to the med bay for weeks!"

"Days," Leo corrected quietly.

"Days!"

Douglas smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're being more responsible." The two boys waited, holding their breaths… "Dr. Ryan is staying, though."

They both groaned. "It's all your fault," Leo griped, glaring at Daniel.

" _My_ fault? _You_ were the one who landed my in the hospital wing the first time!"

"Yeah, but _you_ …" they walked from the room and the sound of their argument faded.

"I see you kept your evil streak," Donald commented, appearing in the doorway.

Douglas smirked. "Yes, I suppose I did."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, everyone!**


End file.
